


The End of the World

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, angsty, like shitloads of angst, sorry bout that, technically, the death isn't onscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that the end of the world was quiet lied through their teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

Contrary to what all those sci-fi books were saying nowadays, the end of the world wasn’t quiet at all. It was loud. It was too loud.

It was the squealing of brakes, the crunch of metal, the smashing of glass, and the patter of gravel hitting asphalt.

It was crying, screaming, moaning, and wailing. It was shouting and yelling, pleading and begging.

It was alcohol-induced comas and nights spent vigilantly watching.

It was the soft beep of a heart monitor, the loud buzz of flatlining. It was the cautious comforts and loud demands for calm. It was the threats of bodily harm and the refusal to accept.

It was grieving and talking. It was too much music and people singing about being led by choirs of angels.

It was the clip-clop of a horse, the light thwap of the stirrups boucing against the saddle. It was the horrible echo of the gunshots, too loud in the morning air.

It was the sound of winches lowering their load, the thunk of dirt hitting wood. It was the moaning wail of the lone trumpet player.

It was the silence of an empty home, the rooms suddenly too large for a single person.

It was a grave inscribed: _Castiel Winchester-Novak. August 20, 1974-April 20, 2014: 39 years of age. I’m coming for you-DW._

No, there was nothing quiet about the end of the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First: in my head, Cas was a military officer, which is why (obviously) he had a military funeral. He wasn't killed in duty, but while he was at home visiting Dean. They were in a car crash, he was killed but Dean lived.
> 
> Second: I was just sitting around thinking about the end of the world, and for some reason this was what I thought of. *shrug* my mind is an interesting place.
> 
> Third: What'd you think?


End file.
